<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wish you were here by fiveyaaas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404207">wish you were here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas'>fiveyaaas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under mistletoe [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(their kids are barely mentioned tho lbr), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, Inspired by a Film, Kid Fic, Kinda, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Break Up, side alluther and benkliego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ He would visit her. As often as he could, he’d fly in and spend weekends with her. On every long weekend, he’d for sure come over. It would be something that he could look forward to while he dealt with a bunch of assholes on Wall Street. Vanya would be, as she always had been, a breath of fresh air. “</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>under mistletoe [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harcest Ficmas 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rappaccini/gifts">rappaccini</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is based off “The Family Man” with Nick Cage, but it’ll be heavily divergent from the film after this first chapter. Also, this fic will be updated as often as I can, but if you don’t like reading WIPs that are slow to update, beware!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If we don’t hurry up, you’re going to miss your flight,” Vanya reminded him, bare thighs on either side of his waist. She had borrowed one of his shirts the night before, and the sight of her in it was doing nothing to convince him to leave. “If you lose this job before you even </span>
  <em>
    <span>start </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, all because you missed your flight, you’ll blame me forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are other flights,” he mused, laying his palm against her knee. “And we won’t see each other again for six months, V. We deserve to make good memories before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t actually care about making memories,” she accused. If it had been anybody else, that actually might have been a true statement. One of the worst parts of having gotten together with his best friend was that she’d seen him date a lot of people before her, and she knew that he didn’t exactly have the best track record with significant others. Sometimes, she’d just assume that he would be the exact same to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was frustrating. He wanted her to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>different </span>
  </em>
  <span>than all of the other people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five started to unbutton her shirt. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would. You really should come to New York with me, V. I’d be fine letting you stay with me, and you could work on your book there too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five, you know I can’t leave my mom right now,” Vanya sighed, pulling his hands off of her and climbing off of him. “She’s gotten sicker, you know. It would be wrong of me to leave her behind while you do this. I’ll visit you in July! That’s only six months, Five. Not long at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his brows, rolling over and staring up at the ceiling. “Wasn’t it Tatiana herself who said that you should go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to leave her behind, Five, and that’s final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>being unreasonable, but he also kept imagining every way this could go wrong. There was no way that he could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> take this job, considering the fact that he would never get an opportunity like this again, but he also was pretty sure that this would ruin them, given his track record. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya didn’t want him to take this job, but she had never indicated otherwise. If he hadn’t heard her talking to his twin’s fiancee the other day, he wouldn’t have even </span>
  <em>
    <span>realized. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She’d been crying as she’d spoken to Allison, certain that they’d break up once he moved to New York, citing all of the times he’d messed up with his previous partners. Five had listened to her crying on the phone, wanting to beg her to come with him if she thought that this would certainly be the end of them. It would be unfair for him to press the matter further than he already had though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go shower,” Five told her, leaning forward and kissing her quickly. He hurried over to the shower, not wanting her to think he expected anything from her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really had no reason to worry at all. A little distance wasn’t going to do anything to them, and they would be fine. Besides, it wasn’t like they were certainly going to stay together just because they lived in the same place, anyways. Maybe the distance would make the time they spent together that much more special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he stepped under the stream of water, thankful that he’d already paid Vanya’s bills until the next year and she wouldn’t have to worry about it. The apartment he was leaving behind was in an ideal location for her, considering that it was equidistant from Tatiana’s place and her work. It also was a nice enough place, having a super that actually did maintenance when it was required. Five had felt it was only right that he pay for the place, considering they could only really afford it because of his salary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would visit her. As often as he could, he’d fly in and spend weekends with her. On every long weekend, he’d for sure come over. It would be something that he could look forward to while he dealt with a bunch of assholes on Wall Street. Vanya would be, as she always had been, a breath of fresh air. His father’s reputation was likely the only reason he’d even gotten the job in the first place, but he knew that having to be near him again on a regular basis was going to be awful. Oftentimes, he tried to discourage him from being with Vanya, in any sense of the word, claiming that she was after his money, which wasn’t even close to true. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanya didn’t like Reginald, in return, and it only made him love her more. He thought of every person he’d broken up with, people who actually had been after his money, realizing each time he spent a holiday with his father that Vanya was the ideal person for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The curtain opened, and Five smiled at her, trying not to laugh as he saw the bleary expression on her face. Despite the fact that she’d woken him up, he could tell that she was struggling to stay awake, usually not getting up this early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pass the shampoo,” she ordered, brushing back a strand of hair. He handed a bottle to her. “Are you going to see him as soon as you land?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five grimaced. “Likely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he still have a personal vendetta against me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, he does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn, and here I thought that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to accuse me of digging gold next time I visited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s still convinced you poke holes in our condoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled, “You should let him know that you’d be more likely to do that.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When they arrived at the airport, Vanya flipped through her writing journal, making small notes while they walked to the terminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that for the same project you’ve been working on recently?” Five asked, tucking his hands into his pockets. They hadn’t much opportunity to talk about her writing with how busy they had been for the past few weeks, and he felt a little guilty for it. “I know that you were up last night-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go,” Vanya blurted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bewildered, he asked, “Vanya, what are you… what are you suggesting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you to leave,” she told him. “You could stay. I know that we had a timeline, Five, but I want you to stay. We could start-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he interrupted, feeling his heart begin to pound. Despite the fact that he didn’t want to separate from her, when she said those words, he realized that maybe it was best that they distanced themselves. He didn’t want to break up with her by any means, but it made sense for both of them to be where they were. If he were to not take this job, it could hurt them both in the future, and, if she were to leave now, she’d regret not being able to spend time with her mother. “Look, V, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to change by me moving to New York, okay? We will have plenty of time in the future to do all the things we have planned, and I really need to take this job. It just makes sense for us to live in different states. At least for right now. That changes </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>for us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can promise that? That we aren’t going to be hurt at all by that decision? That this will </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>do nothing to change our plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can,” Five told her, brushing his lips with hers, realizing she was crying only when he did. He thumbed away her tears, promising, “This will change nothing.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It changed everything.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I <i>might</i> actually make this story twelve chapters because I feel like I won’t be able to get everything in here if I don’t! I’m likely going to outline this before I write the rest of it, and I’ll decide then!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Twelve Years Later</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he woke up that morning, he blearily patted at his surroundings, trying to ascertain if he was in his apartment. His hands came into contact with a body, and he glanced down, catching sight of long, brunette hair and a tiny body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five’s mind immediately went to Vanya, but then the woman looked up, clearly not his best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though it was still glaringly obvious why he’d picked this woman up at the bar last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to go,” Five blurted, pulling her off of him. “I’m sorry, but I have to work.” If she didn’t bear a striking resemblance to his best friend, he wouldn’t have been so kind, which made him feel only a passing sense of guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you don’t want to go again?” The woman touched him, and he flinched away like he’d been burned, climbing off his bed and stumbling to the bathroom. As soon as he started vomiting into the toilet, though, he heard the woman make her escape, thankful for once that he couldn’t hold his liquor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he was struggling with as awful of a hangover as he was, he couldn’t help but think of his estranged best friend, wishing that he hadn’t slept with the stranger last night. If he hadn’t, Vanya wouldn’t be in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, really, if he hadn’t fucked up his relationship with her in the first place, it would likely have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>in his bed, cuddled up to him and sleepily begging him to give her a few more minutes to rest her eyes. More than anything, he missed the friendship they’d had. Likely because he’d been a shitty boyfriend, but he’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a good friend to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, taking a shower and hoping that it would help the hangover somehow. Though he would probably be a little late for work, he didn’t particularly care, deciding he’d get some coffee for himself on the way. Nobody would question it, as high up in his company as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Searching around his apartment for semi-decent looking clothes, he made a mental note to hire someone to clean up his place, eventually just grabbing one of the suits that he’d used to wear when he’d first started working at his soul-sucking job, not really caring that they were cheaply made when they would, at the very least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clothe</span>
  </em>
  <span> him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time he was dressed, not bothering shaving off the stubble that had formed in the night, he walked out of his apartment, locking the door behind him. When he climbed into the elevator, he caught sight of his neighbors, Klaus and Ben, who raised their brows at him. They’d been together for years, and their other partner was likely already at work. It was a little upsetting to see them, all three so happy when his personal life was clearly a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noticed a new one popping out of your place, Hargreeves,” Ben commented, grabbing a cigarette for himself and his boyfriend, wordlessly offering one to him as well, which he took gratefully. “You think you’re ever going to settle down? Because I’m still angling for a baby from Diego and Klaus, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>somebody </span>
  </em>
  <span>is going to have to be their godparent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have any family?” Five asked, lips curling around the cigarette and not caring when Klaus lit it for him. They were probably the closest things he had to friends at this particular moment, but their relationship was very different from the one he’d had with Vanya. (Not that he was unwilling to fuck any of the three of them, but they were all so tangled up in each others’ lives that he didn’t imagine it ending well. It would really fucking suck to lose Ben, Klaus, and Diego since they were all he had left anymore.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klaus shrugged. “Well, you know how that goes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, actually. Luther and Allison hadn’t precisely cut ties with him, but, the second his sister-in-law had pointed out that he’d become ‘the spitting image of Reginald Hargreeves,’ she’d done her best to keep him out of their lives. She didn’t want him to let down their kids too, and he understood that, considering he’d completely tarnished her friendship with Vanya, the only female friend either of them had ever been able to make. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think that you and Diego are going to finally agree, then?” It was a little nice to consistently talk to the same people, almost feeling like he wasn’t alone during the times he spent with them. Then, they’d go back to their own place, and he’d remember, staring up at his ceiling for hours until he’d decide to go to the bar, taking back anybody that asked. Some nights he’d just drink long enough that he didn’t care. “Because it’s a pretty huge responsibility, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to get middle child syndrome?” Klaus quipped. “Don’t worry, Five, you’ll always be our baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Klaus,” Five laughed, stepping out of the elevator with them as they reached the ground floor. “Glad to know I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve noticed a pattern recently,” Ben pointed out. “Between your one-night stands. What’s up with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five wasn’t going to dignify that with a response, telling them that he had to get to work and jogging away from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get your life together,” Ben called out after him. “And make sure you’re wearing condoms! Unless you find someone who will give Klaus, Diego, and myself a baby. In which case, don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he rushed to the donut shop that was on his way to work, ordering a black coffee and glazed donut to go and waiting impatiently for the elderly woman to make it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you look familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, Five turned around. “I’m sorry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, the person I’m thinking of isn’t as…” The man cocked his head to the side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Pathetic </span>
  </em>
  <span>as this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Excuse me?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just look like any other corporate sellout I’ve ever met, honestly. Probably don’t even tip, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the donut and coffee from the server, glaring at the man as he stuffed a fifty into the tip jar, which made him snort. When Five stomped out of the shop, he could sense the man following him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you seem </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally </span>
  </em>
  <span>beyond repair, you know. Though the bitchier you act, the more I think you might be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who even are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Hazel. I’m an angel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five scowled. “You’re on drugs, then? That’s why you’re acting this way?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t this time of year make you think of that kind of thing?” Hazel gestured to the snowy streets, and Five wondered if he should start carrying pepper spray to work. “How unfulfilling your life is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life is fine, thank you, and whatever you’re trying to do, don’t. I’m not interested in joining… your religion or whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be happier if you were with Vanya, though, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He whirled around, eyes flashing, wondering if perhaps that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one on drugs. Surely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>surely, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he had just heard the man wrong. “What did you just say to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five, you already know what I said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand started to grip around the man’s throat, without a second thought to the fact that he was doing so in broad daylight, with a thousand witnesses around them. “What did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>to her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you actually happy, Five?” Hazel asked, and then everything went black. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>